Love story
by Magicworld1
Summary: Abandonnéee
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira; comme je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas encore très bien me servir du site donc excusez moi d'avance s'il y a des problèmes. J'essaierais de poster mes chapitres le plus vite possible. Et comme je le dis et le dirais souvent__ **bonne dégustatio**__**n**!_

* * *

**_Chapitre1 : Arrivé_**

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

_(Toc, toc, toc)_ -Lève-toi, Daphné! m'ordonna ma mère à travers la porte.

-oui, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Premier jour d'école, en plein milieu du 2eme trimestre dans un petit blade tout pourri alors autant vous dire que je ne suis aucunement pressé de me lever. Mais bon je connais ma mère elle ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'entend pas l'eau coulé. La douche me fit tellement de bien que j'étais presque contente de recommencer les cours jusqu'à ce que je vois le temps de merde, j'aime la pluie mais là j'ai l'impression de suffoquait mon soleil me manque déjà. Je suis vraiment stressée, j'espère que cet année sera calme et sans problème. Pour reprendre le dessus je m'habiller afin de ne pas y penser .Je mis mon jean slim diesel, débardeur noir, une veste en cuir noir Dior et des talons Louboutin. Pour finir je fis un chignon rebelle.

-Daphné! Descend il y a quelque chose pour toi! cria maman avec un rire malicieux.

-Oui, attend une seconde que je prenne mon sac lui dis-je en m'arrêtant net en bas des escaliers alors que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Waouh! Non, ce n'est pas possible?! Maman je t'adore, c'est super. Punaise je n'y crois pas!

-Ce n'est pas de moi ma chérie je n'en ai pas les moyens, ton père la faite envoyé. En même temps ça nous arrange à toutes les deux je n'aurais pas à te déposer le matin.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, juste devant moi se trouvait une superbe décapotable R8. Qui a dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête.

-Daphné, il est l'heure de partir, tu vas arriver en retard au lycée sinon, préviens-t-elle.

-Avec ce petit bijoux sa m'étonnerai tu seras là pour le dîner? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, ma poupée je suis désolée. J'ai des heures de boulot terrible, je rentrerais vers 23H30 tous ce mois et partirais à 10H00. Mais j'ai le mardi et jeudi de libre.

-OK, dis-je dépitée.

Sans plus attendre je pris mon Longchamp, entrai dans ma splendide voiture et parti en flèche au lycée. Je me repéré assez bien, j'étais venu voir où c'était hier après-midi. Mon arrivé fut ... comment dire en fanfare. Moi qui voulait, me faire discrète c'était raté tout le monde me regardait. Les deux seul autres voitures potables dans le parking étaient une décapotable M3 rouge (la mienne est noire) et une Volvo. En sortant de la voiture, je traçais le plus vite possible jusqu'au CPE sans faire attention au regard éberlué. J'étais en train de chercher ma classe lorsqu'un garçon m'interpella:

-Salut tu es la nouvelle n'est-ce pas, Daphné Ranger? Moi c'est Mike.

-Oui, enchanté, lui dis-je en faisant un sourire niais.

-Tu cherches ta classe, je peux t'aider?

-Se serait avec grand plaisir, je suis dans le bâtiment B porte 102.

-A nous sommes dans la même classe en littérature, ton accent est super. Tu viens d'où? demanda-t-il d'un air suspect.

-Eh bien, je suis française.

-Wouahw et elle est à toi la R8?

- Oui! Lui répondis-je enjoué.

-Elle est vraiment magnifique autant que son propriétaire apparemment. Chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et pour me sauver la cloche sonna. Nous nous mîmes en routes sous les chuchotements des autres élèves. Une fois en classe le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé Mike me demanda si je voulais m'asseoir à côté de lui mais je répondis gentiment que je ne voulais pas le gêner est partie m'installer dans un coin libre au deuxième rang. Les premières heures de cours se passa sans encombre même si des fois je perdais un peu le fil et que les professeurs me firent présenter à toute la classe. Les chuchotements me lasser pendant que je faisais la queux à la cafète, s'il voulait faire des commérages ils n'avaient cas venir me voir! Eh merde aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretter. Voilà toute la clic qui débarque alors que je m'asseyais à une table tranquille.

-Salut Daphné, on peut s'asseoir avec toi? Comme on t'as vu toute seule, s'expliqua t'il.

-oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que je ne veuille pas vous embêter, mentis-je.

-Non t'inquiète, alors je te présente Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Angela et Ben.

Ils me firent tous un signe de la main, ce qui me fit bizarre comme d'habitude.

-Enchanté à tous, Angela, nous avons sociologie et math ensemble je crois.

-C'est ça. Tu es étrangère ?

-Oui je suis française, de l'île de la Réunion près de l'Afrique du sud d'où vient ma couleur caramel.

Autant éclaircir les choses, ils allaient me le demander de toute façon.

- Se doit être ...

Oh mon dieu! Cette odeur…

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre2 : Rencontre_

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

Oh mon dieu! Cette odeur… sucrée et glaciale, putain ils faillaient que ça m'arrivent. Nous sommes dans le trou de cul du monde et il y a des vampires et ils se dirigent vers nous pour couronner le tout.

-Vous avez changé de table?

Demanda l'humaine qui accompagnait l'un d'entre eux qui me fixait intensément; Nos regards se croisèrent je sentais autres choses comme si on poussait mes barrières mentales, je repoussais cette intrus du plus violement possibles. C'est lui qui coupa notre échange, apparemment le reste du groupe ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comme je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient beau, une fille brune petite cheveux court avec une ressemblance évidente avec un lutin, un autre blond grand qui a l'air d'être son compagnon et un au cheveux brun doré qui entouré de ses bras une moldue.

-Comme Daphné est nouvelle nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait bien de l'accueillir comme il le fallait, expliqua Eric tandis que les sangsues s'asseyaient à ma table.

-C'est toi alors, je m'appelle Bella voici Alice, Jasper et Edward, présenta l'humaine.

-Oui c'est moi, l'éclairais je non mais elle fait la conne où elle est conne.

-Ton accent est étrange tu parles français mais il y a autres chose, prononça le lutin.

-Elle est Réunionnaise, lui indiqua Tyler.

D'ailleurs j'avais l'impression d'étouffer avec tous ces garçons qui m'entourait. Je me demande si ce vampire le parlait aussi en tous cas je suis presque sûr que tous les adolescents dans cette salle n'y connaissait rien. Elle acquiesça avec un air pensif.

-Et toi tu le parle? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

-Oui un peu, sa voix était fluide.

-Alors tu comprendras ce que je vais te dire: _Je sais ce que vous êtes et je vous conseille de ne pas m'approcher._ Lui lançais-je comme avertissement en souriant pour que les autres élèves ne se doutent pas de l'ampleur de la conversation. Par contre son visage à elle et au deux autres pendaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit? Demanda Angela admiratif.

-Oh que je suis ravi de la rencontrais, dis-je tandis qu'Alice me regardait avec des yeux de chiots presqu'humide. Excusez-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans ma voitures on se revoit en cours. Dis-je en partant.

- Punaise cette fille est incroyable, les mecs vous avez vu sa bagnole, et elle est française ... discutèrent les garçons à mon départ.

Je rejoignis ma voiture presqu'en courant ce qui était difficile en talons, une fois à l'intérieur je m'effondrais. Leur rencontre m'avait fait plus de mal que je n'en laissais paraître. Pour arranger le tout cette foutue baguette magique me rentrais dans le crâne. La seule chose dont j'avais envie s'était de voir mes amis, ils me manquent tellement.

-_Ça va_? Demanda Edward devant ma porte. Sa voix était douce comme si elle me berçait.

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule, vous n'avez pas compris ou quoi_? M'énervais-je.

-_Attend au moins de m'avoir écouté. Et sache que nous n'apprécions pas les menaces._

Je sortis de la voiture est me postais devant lui.

-_Ecoute moi bien, je suis venu dans ce trou perdu afin de pouvoir oublier tous se qui vient du surnaturel au moins pendant une année scolaire. Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sur vous. Et ce n'était pas une menace je suis vraiment sérieuse, je pourrais dératiser toute cette ville de vampire si je le voulais. _

-_Alors qu'es-tu? _Dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

-_Je ne vous le dirais pas, _dis-je pour finir la conversation et partis vers mon prochain cour le laissant en plan.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa bien, je croisai de temps à autres les sangsues la naine avait l'air de souffrir. A la fin des cours je partis en trombe avec ma voiture sous le regard admiratif des élèves. Je rentrais directement chez moi garais ma voiture dans l'allées, regarde si il y avait des gens autours et commençais à jeter mon sort de protection autour de la maison.

-_Protego totalum, protego totalum, protego totalum..._

* * *

Des commentaires s'il vous plaît!


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, j'espère que les chapitre précédent vous ont plû, et j'espère recevoir quelque com- pour m'améliorer ,alors gros bisoux de la Réunion et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre3 : Entente Bella-Daphné_

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

… Plus tard dans la soirée, ma mère vint me voir furieuse tandis que je m'étais assoupis dans le canapé devant ma cheminé.

_-Pourquoi tu as menacé les Cullen?_

_-Quoi tu te fous de moi? Maman tu sais qu'il y a des vampires dans la région alors que j'ai fuis mon île pour cette raison. Lui assenais-je._

_-Oui je savais et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Pour te prouver qu'ils peuvent être différent et pas foncièrement mauvais!_

_-Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne veux plus rien avoir avec eux._

_-Non, je ne comprends pas et demain nous allons dîner chez eux pour t'excuser, Carlisle leur créateur est mon collègue._

_-Jamais il n'en est pas question!_

_-Que tu le veuille ou pas, sinon tu retournes avec ton père et tu sais ce qui t'attend! _

_- C'est du chantage, tu sais quoi ? Je viendrais, je m'excuserais même mais jamais je ne les considérais comme des créatures dignes de respect se sont des monstres, sur ce je monte dans ma chambre, finis je en claquant la porte._

_-Et retire-moi ce champ de protection autour de la maison! cria-t-elle depuis le raie de chaussé._

Je n'en peux plus où que j'aille c'est la merde ne puis-je pas passé une journée comme d'autre adolescente de mon âge. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je vois trouble peut être est-ce dû aux torrents de larmes qui se déversent de mes yeux. La fille que je voyais est belle sans me vanter avec ma peau caramel au lait, des cheveux lisses et mes yeux marron pourtant quelque chose clochait chez elle. Quoi donc : La marque de morsure sur l'une de ses cuisses ou les cicatrices sur ses poignets ou l'amertume, le deuil et la rage que l'on peut apercevoir dans son regard. Je n'ai pas toujours était hypocrite, rebelle et fermé. Tout le contraire j'étais même amoureuse de la vie, sûrement la raison de ma perte. Ma mère ne comprend pas pourquoi je les hais tant je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Comment aurais-je pu d'ailleurs se souvenir et si atroce, je ne serais même pas en vie sans Hermione. Ce fut sur des larmes de regret que je m'endormie.

Une nouvelle journée je vais essayer d'oublier la précédente qui a été catastrophique. Je me levais plus tôt pour envoyer un mail à mon père pour lui dire un merci honorable et que ça ne servait à rien je ne reviendrais pas, puis un à Harry, Hermione et Ron pour leur dire à quel point ils me manquaient. Je partis tôt au lycée en espérant qu'ils seraient déjà arriver. J'eu raison de venir tôt ils étaient là, je me garai le plus loin d'eux possible pour ensuite aller les voir.

- Que nous veux ta venue? Demanda Jasper poliment.

-Je suis venue m'excuser pour avoir été franche, m'excusai j'en souriant.

-Nous n'attendions pas d'excuse de ta part mais ça fait plaisir.

Je me retins de lui foutres mon majeur sous le nez, à cet instant quelqu'un essaya d'entrer dans mon esprit. Edward me fixer intensément au même moment.

-Ne sais-tu pas que c'est mal d'essayer de lire les pensées d'autrui, le réprimandais je.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ébahis. Autour de nous les gens affluaient ils nous regardaient mais ne pouvait pas entendre.

-Ma mère vous le dira probablement ce soir, marmonnais je, ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de vous laisse mes nouveaux amis m'attendent.

Je partis en direction du vanne où se trouvait le petit groupe d'hier, ils m'accueillir tous heureux sauf Lauren. Ils ont décidé d'aller faire du surf ce weekend end à la push une réserve indienne, j'étais excitée à l'idée de remonté sur une planche. Mes cours de la journée se sont bien passé jusqu'en dernière heure celle de science physique avancée. Le professeur me dirigea vers une table à trois place, j'étais contente de ne pas devoir faire la conversation et pouvoir me concentrer un peu sur la cour quand Bella entra et vint près de la table elle s'arrêta d'abord me regarda puis après avoir bien réfléchie s'assit à ma droite. Elle ne prononça aucun mot j'aime bien le silence mais là c'était vraiment gênant. Alors j'engage la discussion:

-Alors tu t'adapte parmi les Cullen, prononçais je avec plein de sous-entendus.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, ils sont ma famille. Je serais là se soir Edward m'a invité nous pouvons y aller ensemble si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle.

Cette soudaine camaraderie me semblait louche.

-Quoi?

-Eh bien comme nous sommes voisines je me disais qu'on pouvait faire la route ensemble afin de mieux nous connaître mais ...

-Comment sa voisine? C'est toi qui habite juste en face de chez moi?

Elle ne devait jamais être là, c'est pour ça que la maison me semblait vide depuis une semaine que j'étais arrivé je n'avais vu personne à part le shérif.

-Oui, j'ai vu ta voiture dans l'allée hier soir et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait deux R8 à Forks?

-A moi aussi, d'accord je viendrais te chercher vers 20H00 ok?

-Super!

Nous finîmes cette discussion sur un bon point. Les devoirs me paraissent tellement inintéressants, je vais devoir bosser dur pendant les vacances pour rattraper mon retard. Les vacances de Noel sont dans deux mois et demi, je viens juste de reprendre les cours et j'ai tout de suite envie d'en finir avec. L'Audi de Maman n'est pas dans le garage, je me demande bien ou elle peut bien être. Voilà ma réponse sur le frigo:

_Je ne serais pas là à ton arrivé Daphné, il y a eu une urgence à l'hôpital, je te rejoindrais chez les Cullen. Soit aimable s'il te plaît et habille toi chic! PS: Ta maman qui t'aime._

PFFFF... Elle me saoul déjà que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans ce trou, et elle me dit qu'il faut que j'aille seul. Vous savez quoi je vais aller me suicider au moins, je ne tarderais pas sur les préliminaire. Après m'être nettoyer, je m'occuper un peu de Léa mon hiboux il est d'un blanc magnifique à part ses ongles que je vernis de tant en tant en rose bonbon. Je regardais mes emails. J'avais reçu plus de trente invitations dont la moitié je ne connaissais pas, j'acceptai quand même tout ceux à qui je pouvais associer une tête. J'avais reçu 4 emails:

-PAPA/MARINE/HERMIONE/MIKE

-PAPA: Salut_ ma petite cafrine, je savais que la voiture te plairait tu me manque ma petite princesse, je t'aime mon petit poussin rentre dès que tu peux._

-MARINE: _Coucou Patate, je suis désolée je ne pourrais pas venir pour Noel. Avec Fabien on va chez sa famille à Lyon. Maman m'as textoté pour me dire ce qui c'était passé, je sais que ça te fais peur mais soit forte et puis tu as ta baguette lol Gros bisous baveux de ta sœur qui t'aime!_

-HERMIONE: Ma petite Réunionnaise toi aussi tu nous manque à moi et à tous les garçons! ;) MDR, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Ta mère te le diras dans deux mois, j'adore te faire cogiter ahahah. Gros bisous du monde magique.

-MIKE: Romane, pour la push il y a de la place dans mon vanne, je peux t'accompagner? Voici mon tel si tu veux m'appeler : 0798 34 67 29

Que des bonne nouvelle pour une fois, ça me surprend comment Marine peut être intuitive. Papa me manque tellement j'ai toujours était proche de lui, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Ça m'énerve parce que d'habitude je ne suis pas autant émotive sauf peut-être une fois tous les mois. Plus ma meilleure amie qui me fait de cachoteries, c'est bizarre ça doit avoir un rapport avec les vacances. Tant mieux parce que restait ici et m'emmerdé ce n'était pas vraiment mon rêve pour noël. OULALA! Mike que vais-je faire de toi? Il n'est pas question que je sorte avec lui déjà que Lauren à l'air de ne pas m'apprécié or que je suis là depuis deux jour. Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Jessica aussi à dos.

19H00: il faut que je me prépare. Je mis une robe Christian Dior noir bustier cintré au-dessus de la poitrine avec une bande de satin noir attaché en nœud papillon dans mon dos le reste de la robe était des voiles qui formait une cascade jusqu'à mes genoux. Je rajoutais à cela des escarpins noir une parure de diamant et une écharpe en fausse fourrure noir pour m'entourer les épaules. Et pour finir je me fis un chignon plus complexe que d'habitude tenus par ma baguette. Je me fis un maquillage très simple eyes liner fontain et rouge à lèvre rouge pourpre ça ressortait bien sur ma peau j'avais un peu blanchie. Je suis prête!

Je me trouvais sous le porche de Bella 10 min en avance, sa maison était plutôt simple comme la mienne d'ailleurs.

-Waouh t'es splendideDaphné, comment a-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Et toi pas du tout adapté! Ne me dis pas que tu conté y aller comme ça je me serais foutue la honte!

Non mais je rêve pour une soirée chic, elle y va en jupe, ballerine et une espèce de col roulé.

-Oh tu sais je m'en fiche un peu, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Eh bien moi pas, si tu veux qu'on devienne amie il faudra faire des efforts.

Et je l'emmenais vers ma maison après qu'elle est fermée la porte de chez elle ...

-Punaise, je ne me reconnais presque pas, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et pourtant tu vois, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Pour une fois c'est vrai, je lui ai passé une robe bleu clair à bretelle serré au niveau de la poitrine et lisse jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait gardé ses chaussures blanches, j'ai attaché ses cheveux en une couette haute. Je lui suis juste mis un peu de crayon noir, de mascara du gloss et du fontain. Voilà tout, elle semblait plus mature d'un coup!

-Tu es magnifique, j'ai fait du bon boulot, dis-je fière de moi.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre4 : Secret_

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

… -Toi es Alice vous vous entendriez à merveille, constata-t-elle.

Je ne fis aucune remarque, je ne voulais pas les connaître. Peut-être qu'ils sont végétariens avec leur yeux dorée mais Etienne l'était aussi et ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire du mal. Elle apprécia le luxe de ma voiture, je conduis raisonnablement pour une fois. Elle m'indiqua la route à suivre vu que ma mère a oublié de me le dire. Nous parlâmes de son arrivée à Forks il y a un an, de Jessica, Lauren et Mike se fut assez marrant. Dans ses récits elle ressemblait au petit canard boiteux. C'est donc sur un fou rire que nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen punaise pour une baraque s'en était une. Edward ouvra la porte de l'entrée avant même que je sonne et regarda Bella pendant une seconde avec un regard de pervers pour reprendre celui du petit copain amoureux.

-Bella, tu es époustouflante, lui dit-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Tout cela devenait écœurant, guimauve.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

Il y avait un truc entre eux deux qui est vraiment bizarre, ils n'arrêtent pas de se toucher constamment. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en manque eux ce n'est pas possible. Il me regarda enfin de haut en bas sourit et nous fîmes entrer. L'intérieure de la maison est ouvert, il y a du verre par tout et moderne tout à fait mon goût. Ils nous attendaient dans le salon tel une famille modèle mais il y avait trois membres en plus.

-Alors Daphné, je te présente Esmé ma mère, Rosalie ma sœur et Emmet mon frère.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et me fis la bise, j'étais resté droite comme un piquet:

-Je suis désolée Carlisle n'est pas encore là, il m'a appelé pour me dire que lui et ta mère arriverons dans 30 min.

Tandis que les deux autres restèrent à leur place la blonde me regardait avec dédain et le géant avec amusement qui avait passé son bras autour de son épaule. Apparemment toute cette famille est basée sur l'inceste.

Alice s'approcha de moi, mains en avant:

-Daphné, je sais que tout cela à mal commencé mais ...

Elle me prit la main tandis que je reculais et ... le flash et merde j'en étais sûr. Tout le monde vit ma vie s'étalais sous leur yeux, j'avais oublié de protéger mon esprit. Ils virent TOUS de moi. Mon enfance splendide, les magnifiques paysages de mon île, la maison en tôle de ma grand-mère, mon entrée à Poudlard, mes meilleurs amis, et le pire ma rencontre avec Etienne, mon amour pour lui, nos sorti en cachette le soir puis son désir fou de vouloir me transformer, mon non catégorique, et cette nuit où il a essayé de me violer il y a trois mois à la fin des vacances puis ma mordue la cuisse. Hermione arrivant avant qu'il ne puisse violer totalement et moi le tuant avec un des sorts impardonnables, le dégout que j'éprouve pour mon corps à présent et tous c'est autres sentiments obscurs que je ressens et que je n'ai jamais osé dire à personne. C'est ainsi qu'Alice me lâcha la main, je m'étais écroulé par terre tous les autres occupants de la pièce était stupéfait. Quelque chose de dure me tenait c'était Esmé qui me prenait dans ses bras et étrangement je me sentais en sécurité et me laissé aller à mes larmes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois terminé que les autres me posèrent des questions:

-Comment se fait-il qu'on ait vu tous et pas seulement vous deux? demanda Edward.

-Dès qu'un vampire possédant des pouvoirs me touche, le contraire de son don se produit je suppose qu'Alice pouvait voir l'avenir, fini je. Puis je me relevé?

-Oui bien sûr, la mère de famille m'aida à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et me donna un mouchoir.

-Est ce pour ça que tu nous déteste? Demanda Jasper.

-Non oui, je vous déteste pas vraiment vous ne m'avait rien fait mais j'ai peur et la haine et mon seul moteur dans ce cas, m'expliquai je.

-Et qu'est tu alors? Me questionna Rosalie.

-Ne la tu point vue, une sorcière avec le balai la baguette et tout le toutim qui va avec, l'éclairais je. S'il vous plaît n'en parler pas à ma mère, c'est du passé il est mort je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

-Nous respecterons ton choix mais reprend toi ma belle les regrets te tueront, me conseilla Esmé.

Sur c'est parole je me levais en furie.

-Croyais vous que c'est si simple! J'ai tout essayé de faire pour l'oublier!

Sur cette parole toutes les lumières se sont éteints, ils ne restaient plus que le son de nos respirations à moi et Bella qui était plutôt effrayé apparemment.

- What is this? Mom's really she is crazy s'exclama Emmet d'un ton gaga.

-_Excusez-moi_, je retire ma baguette de mes cheveux, et prononça en tournant la main, _lumos maxima_.

Les lumières de la pièce se rallumèrent plus les bougies.

-What's happen? Posa Rosalie.

Je ne prie pas la peine de leur traduire, ils comprenaient le français de toute façon.

-_Avec la colère tout me sorts se sont annulés, il faut que je garde un minimum de contrôle sur moi et pour le reprendre vous auriez du papier, un verre et une aiguille s'il vous plaît?_

_-Oui, me répondit Esmé avec un accent adorable anglais elle disparut et revint avec ce que je lui avais demandé en moins d'une seconde, tiens ma belle._

_-Merci_

Je pris mes emplettes et me dirigeais vers le piano. Je souriais intérieurement de le salir mais c'était la chose plane la plus proche sur laquelle reposait une bougie. Je touchais chaque objet et répété Purificatum, pour retirer le mauvais œil. J'entendis derrière moi Edward qui faisait un contre en dû de ce que je faisais à Bella en Anglais. Je me retournais et lui dis:

-_Ta gueule._

Emmet explosa de rire. Je ne fis pas un compte avec lui au moins un qui savait rire. J'écrivais avec ma baguette "anglais" sur un carré de feuille, le brulé et mis les cendres dans le verre puis me piquais à l'aide de l'aiguille et mis une goutte de sang dans le verre di quelque chose comme limpos et bu le mélange amer.

-Voilà nous pouvons discuter, déclarais-je.

-J'en reviens pas, je croyais que j'étais folle ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est incroyable!

-Mais je n'ai rien senti aucune goutte de sang ni la vue ne m'as pas attiré, s'extasia Jasper.

-C'est parce que j'utilise une protection permanente, pourquoi vous ne connaissais pas notre existence d'après vous. L'Odeur de notre sang sera plus que du caviar à votre porté, comment sont mortes les sorcières de Salem?

Ils ne répondirent pas à cette question qui n'exigeait pas de réponse mais y réfléchir tous très sérieusement. Las je m'asseyais dans leur splendide canapé blanc dans lequel je ressemblais à une petite poupée de porcelaine j'étalais avec soin mes cheveux autour de moi ça m'apaisait.

-Ecoute nous garderons le silence, tous sans exception. C'était un conseil déplacé, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa esmé.

-Non, c'est moi. D'être avec vous ça me hérisse la peau, je ne me sens pas bien je crois que je vais rentrer pardonner moi, euh Bella tu veux que je te ramène? Et puis dites à ma mère ce que vous voulez ça me fait chier tout ça.

-Non, je la déposerais, intervint Edward avec un regard méfiant. J'avais juste envie de le foutre un poing à celui-là.

-Non Edward je rentre avec Daphné, affirma Bella

* * *

Cliquez juste en dessous et laissez moi un com- ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Mini-chapitre5 (juste pour vous faire saliver)_

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

… -Non Edward je rentre avec Daphné, affirma Bella.

Le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture fut silencieux, contrairement à un départ qui se fini par un crissement de pneu et un silencio, au cas où si le petit vampire voulez nous suivre et écoutez la conversation. Parce que je n'y échapperais pas avec le petit cerveau de la moldue qui tournait à cent à l'heure. En cinq minutes nous étions devant chez elle.

- Il m'aime pas trop vampiro, soufflais je. Elle pouffa.

-Edward est un peu trop protecteur, c'est tout. Je m'excuse, je ne croyais pas que ton ... souci était aussi grave.

-Ah, AH, AH, souci. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir failli être violé par mon ex-petit ami vampire psychopathe que j'aimais plus que tout qui me fait mal, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a fait faire : comme me sentir conne, sale, de l'avoir aimé puis de l'avoir tué. Tu sais je me rencontre à partir de ce soir seulement que ce n'est pas parce qu'il était détraqué que tous les vampires le sont aussi. Esmé était tellement adorable et maternelle, je regrette d'avoir été sèche avec elle.

Elle allée me contre dire sauf que mon téléphone l'interrompis avant qu'elle n'est pu ouvris la bouche. C'était ma mère.

-Je te laisse à demain.

Je décrochais mon téléphone:

-Allo?

-Daphné est ce que ça va? Quand je suis arrivée les Cullen m'ont dit que tu te sentais mal.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Perverse_

_*tous ce qui est écrit en Italique est parlé en français dans l'histoire sinon le reste est en Anglais._

-Oulala ça caille. Putain qu'est ce qui de m'as pris de venir avec mon bikini, me plaignis je.

-C'est sûr qu'ici on n'est pas sous les cocotiers, commenta Lauren.

J'allais lui explosais sa tronche, depuis une semaine elle me prenait la tête. Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-De un à la Réunion au bord des plages il n'y a pas de cocotier mais des filaos et de deux si ta un problème avec moi tu me le dis en face parce que je ne sais pas ce que je t'es fait pour que tu me déteste autant. Bon, les mecs j'y vais le premier sur la plage à gagner.

-Bien joué Daphné, me chuchota discrètement Bella.

Même si le temps été dégueu je devais avouer que les vagues été super, j'ai l'impression de m'être retrouvé. Ca faisait un mois et demi que j'avais repris les cours je m'étais attaché à Bella en essayant d'éviter son copain. Avoir dit la vérité à ma mère m'as fait plus de bien que de mal. Je me sens libérée. Je n'ai pas arrêté de draguer les garçons à la plage, ça aussi c'était un de mes passetemps favori avant, que je reprends vite. Je ramené le vilain petit canard avec moi. On aurait pu me prendre pour une folle mais si vous aviez vu la scène: Lauren me demandant ce qu'était la cicatrice affreuse sur ma cuisse puis Moi demandant aux garçons si elle était vraiment moche qu'elle avait été faite par un horrible requin. Je m'étais assise dans ma R8 porte ouverte, jambe écarté (ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai mis une serviette entre mes jambes et j'étais toujours en maillot de bain) cheveux dégoulinant plus ma planche de surf juste à côté de moi. Je peux vous dire que d'où j'étais je vois déjà leur petite maillot se déformer alors qu'ils les avaient rembourrés. Pendant tout le trajet on été pété de rire moi et Bella.

-Et Daphné toi qui adore, la mode moi et Alice on va faire les boutiques ce weekend end pour moi c'est un calvaire. Ça m'aiderai qu'une autre humaine lui dise de ralentir le rythme.

- Toi Ok, mais la naine elle me fait trop peur à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se pendre.

-C'est pas de sa faute. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien et au lieu de ça elle a tout fait raté.

-Bon d'accord seulement parce que ma garde de robe se vide. Allez oust! Je suis sûr qu'il t'attend dans ta chambre pour te sauter dessus dès qu'il le peut, l'embêtais je.

- Si c'était le cas, il n'ose même pas ... je ne sais pas moi me caresser les seins ou me tripoter.

-Quoi t'es sérieuse, vous avez jamais, (je lui fis un geste plutôt éloquent).

Elle rougit comme une tomate.

-Non, mais je te dis pas comment moi j'en ai envie et que je suis obligé de me rabattre à la douche pour ne pas être plus frustré que je ne le suis déjà.

-Eh bien je ne te savais pas si dévergondé que ça, t'as essayé de le chauffé au moins je ne sais pas moi petite culotte en dentelle, bustier ou nuisette.

-Non jamais je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé, avoua-t-elle.

-ah, heu, même si c'est un vampire il reste un homme, et je peux te l'assurais quand il te fait des petits regards de gros pervers,

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle commença à ouvrir la porte.

-Et ouvre tes rideaux si il se passe quelque chose moi aussi je veux profiter du spectacle, lui prévins je.

-C'est toi la grosse perverse! déclara-t-elle.

Je rentrais chez moi un sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

Le seul salaire d'un auteur c'est des commentaires, alors n'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis et des idées pour la suite merci !


End file.
